


Brother

by orphan_account



Series: 00Q Prompts [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Q is a Holmes, Reichenbach, Sherlock's Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q hadn't opened his office door for days, so R calls Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

 

In the end R called Bond.

It was stupid, she thought. She should have talked to him sooner. Everyone knew how close 007 and the Quartermaster are. There were rumours that they hadn’t even slept together, that they were actually just _friends_. Gossiping aside, though, Bond was in Q Branch not twenty minutes after they made the call, and she wasn’t sure that he was even in London to start with. She didn’t have that clearance when Q was still on the clock. The techs filed out of the room, at Bond’s insistence, and R threw a last, desperate look between Bond and the locked door of the Quartermaster’s office before stepping out herself. He’d been in there for days, which wasn’t abnormal, but he’d locked the door and let no one enter. Even Miss Moneypenny had come with M’s access card, and that was denied, too. This was something awful. She closed the Branch door softly behind her.

 

 ***

 

James knocked on the door gently. The silence on the other side seemed to tense, as if it were waiting for the gunshot, the consequence.

“Q,” James said softly, knowing that he could be heard. “It’s me, it’s James. There’s no one else here, I promise. Only me. Let me in?”

An aborted scuffle was his only answer.

“Q,” he tried again. “Jasper. Open the door, please. Only for a moment.”

For the longest moment there was nothing, but then…

The minuscule light just above the door-handle faded from red to green.

James slipped into the room and shut the door behind him.

The projector, which had been set up for Q’s presentation on a new explosive compound a few days prior, was now facing the back wall, throwing a pixelated image across the whole surface. A tall, pale man with scruffy curls was standing on the top of a building, worryingly close to the edge. He was talking on his mobile and looking at something below. He then dropped the phone onto the rooftop behind him before opening his arms and falling down, down, down… Past the sign for St Bartholomew’s Hospital, past the windows, past the street lamps…

The body crumpled as it hit the pavement and the footage started again.

James turned his attention to Q. The man was sitting at his desk, curled in on himself, facing the footage. He didn’t move as it began to replay, and as James took in the dark smudges under his eyes, and the clumps his hair had fallen into, he wondered how many repeats the Quartermaster had watched.

“Jasper?”

Q tilted his head slowly in James’s direction, but his eyes never left the footage. James walked to his side and knelt, bringing their heads level.

“Q.”

James reached up and cupped Q’s face, gently turning it towards him… Q lashed out, falling out of the chair as he lunged away from James. James caught his wrist and pulled, ensuring Q’s head missed the corner of his desk, and subsequently got himself an armful of Quartermaster. Q thrashed, but James was faster, pinning his arms to his sides and keeping him against his chest. It was only when his breathing evened out that he noticed Q was whispering urgently under his breath.

“Have to watch, please, I’ll miss, I have to see, I have to know, I have to-”

“Breathe, Q! Come on, inhale and hold.”

“I can’t, I need to see, I have to figure out-”

James tightened his arms until Q was flat against his chest. Even through the layers of clothing, Q was freezing and a constant tremble had taken over his limbs.

“Hey now, ssh, Q. What’s going on? Who is he?”

Q managed to look away from the back wall and turned towards James. His green eyes, usually sparkling with knowledge and ideas and life, were shimmering with devastation. The young man looked haunted and it just made James hold him closer.

“My brother.”

James didn’t let go.

 


End file.
